Operation Eden (The Eternal Conflicts)
Operation Eden '''(also commonly reffered to as '''The Battle of Adam City), was the opening engagement of the The Corporate War (The Eternal Conflicts), and the first victory for the Corporate Bloc. The battle was of massive importance, despite being a simple recon mission, it granted the NVC total control of the Adam mainframe. Prelude Several hours after the declaration of war by the UTC, NVC CEO, Damien Querin, ordered the nearby defense unit on the mining planet, Dereix, to relocate their position to Adam City. The defense unit was composed of fifteen heavily armed batallions, equipped with full oxygen suits, Servick Energy blasters, fly-boots, and 800 heavy blaster tank units, acommpanied with 100 minor space destroyers. Despite the transport and destroyer ships, the small 15,000 man army lacked no heavy battleship support, and so it was tasked as a simple recon unit, to capture Adam city, and retrieve the mega-computer. Battle By the 9:00 AM on the 9th of April, 12,000 NVC troops had been grounded and camped in preparation for the invasion. As Adam City (with a poulation of 9 million), was conviently located on the shore, the NVC troops barraged it from both the land, sea, and air. However, since Adam City was located on a Stage 4 terraformed planet, plants and large terrain obstacles had yet to be implemented, leaving a wide, plain, field between the city and the NVC army. The UTR forces numbered less then 4,000, but held a significant location advantage, as they could fire on the NVC's from nearly two miles away without fear of missing. The open plain, many residents believed, would be the cities savior. By 2 PM, the Mechanized Armor divisions had begun storming towards the city, covering the infantry with a constant shelling of both blaster tanks and air-fighters. Two hours later, the NVC army arrived on the outskirts of town, smashing throgh the defense sheild systems that had been keeping out the space-fighters from bombardment. Brutal urban combat erupted, with most of the fighting occuring around the main plaza, where a collection of large tank and rocket battles erupted. Much of the surrounding area was destroyed, killing hundreds of frightened citizens, along with soldiers trapped in tight corridar engagments. In the end, the advanced locking systems of the NVC won out, giving the corporate army the ability to plow through the advanced Robotic line the UTR troops had forumulated, which had been peppering the NVC army with several heavy missiles. As the center line faultered, 900 UTR troops attempted a swing attempt on the right city of the city in an effort to slow down the NVC advance. Nearly half of the troops perished, but their skirmishing tactics allowed the main UTR forces to retreat to the citadel, a highly fortified coastal defense area, where the Adam mainframe and device was located. Guarded by extremely advanced shielding tactics, UTR troops fired atop buildings, free from retaliation as the NVC blasters attempted to break the base line for the shielding system. FIfteen mech units were marched up, and using their portable "missile silos", were able to disable the shield generator on the other side of the Citadel. With the sheild downed, supersoldiers enginereed by NVC scientists entered the defense region, quickly bipassing massive security zones, and simply "plowing" into Adam's mainframe building. These supersoilders would eventually become weapons of massive importance, proving their worth for the first time in Operation Eden. Suddenly, the left line of UTR defences began to fade away, giving the heavy artillery units time to pressure the flank into a rout. Simultaneously, the NVC commanders ordered a massive infantry charged, which distracted the UTR troops from a large armored push, effectively surrounding the left side. With this wing surrounded and dismantled, the NVC air corpsed began dropping rocket infantry onto the ground. With this support, the center started to waver, now under pressure from both sides. Finally, the UTR troops surrendered the Citadel as the UTR troops rushed to storm the main structure. However, by the time they arrived, the Supersoldiers (formally known as Modified Units (MU's) had already massacred the inner defenders and prepared the Adam system for evacuation. Evacuation of the NVC Army The Adam system, and its sub-units, already air-lifted into space by 7 PM, gave the NVC time to rush its troops back onto their RECON fleet. The UTR, which had sent the major army of the system (composed of several million men), was rushing to catch and intercept the withdrawing NVC troops. General Armeen Telvo, the commander and tactian of the RECON force, beautifully designed the escape, evacuating all troops away from the planet by midnight, just hours ahead of the UTR force. By the following morning, the entire NVC army and fleet had evacuated the system with Adam, and rushed towards the outskirts of the Republic.